1. Field
The present invention generally relates to storage containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to insulated storage containers.
2. Background
Insulated storage containers are well known in the art and are commonly used to isolate their contents from the external environment. To cool the contents of the container, ice or a sealed gel refrigerant may be used to suppress the internal temperature of the container below ambient temperature. Alternatively, a sealed gel heat pack may be used to elevate the internal temperature of the container above ambient. Sportsmen, campers, picnickers, and mothers of newborns have found insulated containers to be particularly useful when electrically powered refrigerators and food warmers are unavailable.
Several attempts have been made to enhance the functionality of insulated containers. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,544 describes a bait storage cooler and tackle holder used to store bait and food. This insulated container has a lower portion that is divided into two compartments by a non-insulated wall and includes a lid having recesses to receive and support beverage cans. The non-insulated wall permits the two compartments to be maintained at a similar temperature while preventing intermingling of the contents. For instance, bait in one compartment can be separated from food contained in the other compartment.
Separating the contents of the two compartments may be desirable in some applications to maintain the two compartments at approximately the same temperature. However, this device is not well suited for insulating the two compartments relative to one another where it is desirable to maintain the two compartments at different temperatures. An insulated container constructed in accordance with the teachings of the '544 patent would facilitate thermal homeostasis rather than prevent it.
Another drawback of the container described in the '544 patent is that it is often difficult to clean. Typically, the size of insulated containers render them difficult to wash and incapable of being placed within a standard dishwasher or household sink for easy cleaning. Many users find it necessary to clean such coolers outside with a garden hose. Aside from being a laborious task, cleaning the container outdoors with a garden hose substantially limits the degree of cleaning possible. Outdoors debris and contaminants may find their way into the container when cleaning in this manner. This may be particularly undesirable where maintaining a sanitary environment is critical. The device described in the '544 patent also does nothing to securely fasten beverage containers such as bottles or cans in an upright orientation. Accordingly, these beverage containers would be free to tip over and leak if the insulated container happens to be jarred or tipped over.
Another attempt to advance the art of insulated containers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,467. This patent discloses a disposable cooler liner made from a flexible, impermeable material provided with an adhesive to attach the liner within the chest. The liner includes thin inner walls to provide separate compartments such that the contents may be separated from one another while maintaining each compartment at approximately the same temperature.
Once again, this device does not thermally isolate the separate compartments. Additionally, the use of a flexible impermeable liner allows for easy removal and disposal, but frustrates the user's ability to easily clean and reuse the liner. If the user desires to wash the flexible liner in a dish washer it would be difficult to keep the liner open so that it can be fully cleaned. This would present a substantial problem in applications where maintaining a sanitary environment is critical. Moreover, once the liner has been removed and cleaned the adhesive is likely to be compromised.
One application in which insulated storage containers are utilized is by mothers of newborn babies. Often when they leave home for an extended period of time it is desirable to bring along milk, juice or formula for the baby. In such applications the mother may desire to refrigerate some bottles to prevent the contents from souring. However, the mother may also wish to simultaneously warm some of the other bottles so that the contents of the bottle are approximately body temperature for feeding. If the above noted devices were utilized the insulated container would be incapable of simultaneously refrigerating some of the bottles while warming the other bottles. Additionally, the bottles would be permitted to tip over and, as is common with baby bottles fitted with nipples, the bottle could spill its contents within the container. Babies have underdeveloped immune systems; therefore, it is critical to be able to sterilize items which are commonly used to care for the baby. If the above noted containers were utilized by a mother, it would difficult to efficiently sterilize the container thus unnecessarily risking the health of the baby.